


Hockey and Fights

by Geek_and_Nina



Series: SuperCorp [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/pseuds/Geek_and_Nina
Summary: Kara and Lena go to a hockey game, then they go to a fight. Hijinks and shenanigans.





	Hockey and Fights

Lena Luthor, the CEO of L-Corp, and world-renowned genius looked incredibly uncomfortable in a pair of jeans and a hockey jersey. She never would have even thought of wearing the outfit without the bright, happy, and excited look on Kara Danvers’ face when she had pulled the shirt out of the box. The things that girl could get her to do were amazing. Lena grumbled quietly about the uniform the entire time they were getting ready, though she was good-natured about it. Kara was excited enough that she piggy-backed Lena down to the waiting car and up to the ice-rink.

Piggy-back was not necessarily Lena’s favorite method of transportation, she was much too dignified, but it was good fun and one of Kara’s few chances to subtly show off her super-strength. Kara set her down as they waded into the crowd of sports fans to find their seats. This was Lena’s first hockey game, what’s more, it was her first Nationals game and while she had expected to find a certain level of fandom there, she had expected the contagious aspect of excitement in the air from the throngs of people around them. The closer to the start, the wider Kara’s smile grew and the brighter her eyes glittered. Even Lena’s knee began to bounce in anticipation.

“I promised you this would be more fun than you thought.” Kara shouted over the din of the crowd. They were splitting a large bucket of popcorn and Lena made a mental note of how adorably careful Kara was being to share.

“This is certainly nothing like the fencing tournaments I used to compete in. They never had this kind of ruckus and the seats would never have been this… sticky.” Lena sneered down at the foldout seat as though it had personally offended her. Kara found herself lost in thought at the idea of a teenage Lena dressed up in fencing gear, a foil in her hand. “The energy is better, though. I feel like I want to see what’s going to happen next.”

“You do. Trust me. It’s going to be awesome. The Nationals have been on a roll this season. I doubt you have ever seen anything quite like this.” Kara grinned with her sneakiest smile. “Hockey is… a special sport. Unlike any other.”

“Well, I guess I”m about to find out, aren’t I?” Lena scooted forward in her seat as the lights began to brighten and dim rhythmically as the music began to blare. Spotlights weaved and darted across the ice to land on the portals to either side of the rink.

“Here we go! Here we go!” Kara yelled with the crowd. Fists pumped rhythmically in the air as the large, padded men on skates emerged and began skating around the ice rink before climbing up into their box. Lena recognized everyone else’s excitement but didn’t quite understand it completely.

“The players are all kept in a box?” Kara heard the slightly more quiet voice from beside her. Through all of the noise, to better protect her sensitive hearing, Kara had been keeping the focus on the sound of Lena’s heartbeat. Lena sounded confused and significantly amused.

Kara sat down, leaned to speak directly into Lena’s ear; quickly explaining the set-up and went ahead to describe the penalty box situation as well. Lena listened closely and nodded thoughtfully as the other team emerged. Kara could see the other woman thinking and analyzing everything. She could only imagine what was going through Lena’s mind.

The national anthem finished, the captains met in the middle of the rink and the game was officially beginning. Kara kept bending down to explain aspects of the game to Lena. She gesticulated wildly to the rink and the players as she did so, clearly enjoying herself. Once Lena grasped the game-play a bit she sat back, elbows propped up on her knees and began to cheer along with the rest of the crowd. The more Lena watched, armed with the added information Kara had given her, she began to get even more into the game. She didn’t find herself cheering along quite yet, but her reactions to clashes and goals were physical.

Unlike Lena, nearly every time something important or exciting would happen, Kara would jump up to her feet and cheer loudly; pumping her fist into the air. If Kara also floated a bit longer than was necessarily human on the way back down, no one else seemed to notice. Lena found her exhilaration and full-body involvement utterly adorable. As the game progressed, she had fewer and fewer questions and began to genuinely enjoy herself. By halftime, Lena had no more questions and was into the strategy aspect of the game.

Both teams headed to the locker rooms while the fans got snacks and used the bathroom. Lena noticed that one member from each team, the bigger fellows from the offense side, hung back and pointed them out to Kara. “Oh, golly. I had a feeling this might happen. This rivalry has begun to get out of hand.” Kara finished the statement before the two men skated into one another with a sickening crash. Lena flinched as Kara leaned forward to get a better look at the fight. The player from The Nationals threw his gloves to the side as he checked the other, bigger man into the glass wall just below Kara and Lena.

\-----/////-----

“Well, that certainly got more exciting than I expected.” Lena commented as they strolled out of the NCU coliseum. Her driver had already texted he was bringing the car around, her arm was linked with Kara’s, and they spoke quietly about what they had just seen. “I honestly didn’t expect to enjoy that as much as I did.”

“Yeah, I forgot to warn you about how violent hockey can get. A fistfight will break out more often than not. I’m pretty sure that’s why most people enjoy the game so much.” Kara explained. The adrenaline had flooded out of their systems by now, and the pair were left with a warm sleepy feeling.

“I didn’t mind it. Maybe next time we can go and watch an MMA match? You can pick up some new move to suggest to our ‘mutual friend’.” Lena quirked an amused smile up at Kara.

\-----/////-----

“Are you SERIOUS!?” Lena leaped out of her chair and yelled as someone threw a puck inside the ropes of the ring. She had never been so flabbergasted before. “This is a fight! Not a hockey game!”

Kara was still seated beside her, staring up at her girlfriend in shock. Since the hockey game, her attitude had changed completely. Kara was surprised. She hadn’t predicted that when she took her girlfriend to a fight, a hockey game would break out. Kara thought being Supergirl made her life weird. Maybe life itself was just weird and wonderful all the time.


End file.
